


About time

by IsisKitsune



Series: Among Vampires and Androids [23]
Category: Almost Human, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Injury Recovery, John Kennex is Leonard McCoy, M/M, Vampire!John, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:38:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard wakes up after the fiasco on the unknown planet</p>
            </blockquote>





	About time

Leonard moaned, blinking against bright lights before he jerked awake. He couldn’t move his arms; his chest was bound to the bed. “Dorian!”

“Easy John, you’re alright. We had to tie you down when you fell asleep. We couldn’t have you moving, your arm was still healing.” That didn’t stop mismatched eyes from looking down at the straps before scanning the nearly empty room. “You’ve been out nearly a week. You went into some type of healing sleep once you’d drank your fill.”

He really wanted to scratch at the scruff on his face, “A week? That’s never happened.”

“And the year and a half you were out the last time?”

“They dosed me with something when I tried to attack someone. I think I reacted badly, that’s why I stayed in the coma. Add the shock of limb loss.”

“Which explains you being out for a week.” Leonard blinked when Dorian came over to stand close, “Hold still, and don’t blink.” Dorian reached up and Leonard looked confused, then smirked and blinked a few times before holding his eyes open. He didn’t even flinch when the android pulled the contact away from his eye. “Sorry, that was bugging me.”

“It’s alright, now what about why I was out for a week?”

“Your arm was hanging on by a thread man. The instant you moved in your sleep we had to move it back to stay attached. It still looks pretty bad.” Leonard flexed his left hand, his fingers tingled as if he’d been laying on it the whole week. “It’ll untie you since you’re up.”

“Jim knows, doesn’t he?”

“Scotty too,” Dorian’s hand never left his shoulder as he made sure the limb was going to follow the doctor’s movements. “We couldn’t exactly find a scrubber.” Leonard chuckled at the joke as he shifted back to rest against the wall. “Actually, Jim seems to be taking it better than Scotty.”

“Your CMO is actually a blood sucking monster you probably only remember because of old movies,” Leonard grumbled as he poked at his shoulder and throat, surprised to mind the bite makes mostly gone. “Yeah, I’m sure he’s taking that well.”

“You would be surprised,” both jolted at Spock’s voice as the Vulcan entered the room. “I am sorry to interrupt, you seemed busy.”

“How much damage control do I have to do?”

“Jim has been asking questions, I have not volunteered any information. The most common seem to be if this is a result of encountering the inhabitants of that planet or if it was a preexisting condition.”

“You haven’t answered anything?” The Vulcan shook his head, “Thank you.”

“John, if we play this like a new condition-“

“I get quarantined, along with you and Spock and turned into a lab rat.”

“You may end up that way anyway.” Leonard was taking stock of his left arm before sighing and looking up at Spock. “What’s the better outcome in this scenario?”

“I do not know.”

“Do you trust Jim?” Dorian asked.

“With my life. Why do you think I’m in this damn tin can?”

“Tell the truth, John.” Leonard scratched his head and rubbed at his waking arm before nodding, Dorian smirked and tapped his communicator. “Dorian to Kirk. He’s awake.”

“About fucking time,” was the response.


End file.
